Agriculture in the United States is a wonder of the world. Never before have so many people been fed by so few farmers. This miracle is accomplished with a very efficient processing mechanism with a combination of machinery, chemicals and other devices, in order to make the farmer in the United States more efficient than any other farmer in the world.
One of the key reasons, that the farmer in the United States is so efficient, relates to the adaptability of machinery and equipment. Within the machinery and equipment are a variety of pumps and tanks for spraying fertilizer and other desired elements on the crops. Unfortunately, these elements cannot be easily detached and reattached, or interchanged. Therefore, these elements reduce the efficiency that is so inherent in the production efficiency. A device to improve the efficiency of implement changing is clearly important.
A commonality of threads is lacking and an appropriate adaption mechanism for attaching these items to each other is not available. It is highly desirable, if detaching and reattaching of various implements one to the other can be more efficiently achieved. If such action can occur, great advantages are achieved in production and efficiency at a farm.
One difficulty in this structure is a proper sealing gasket. This gasket must be suitable for each system. The adapter body must be easily used and attached and used. The conversion has a similar problem. These features work against each other. It is highly desired to maximize the advantages of each feature for the most efficient cooperation, while avoiding the possible, conflicting disadvantages.